Goose Chase
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: Part two to 'Message in a Cookie' Enjoy!


**I Do Not Own Hetalia **

**S. Texas & Germany**

**~ Previously ~**

"GET BACK HERE S. TEXAS!" Germany shouted as he chased S. Texas around the forest she laughed and said,

"It was too hard to resist Germany!" she shouted back before she tripped on a tree root and fell down with Germany falling on her he pinned her arms and legs he leant down and held her wrists above her head and pinned it with one hand while his other hand went to her curl sitting on her head,

"You wouldn't…" she started as he smirked and said,

"I always wondered what it did…the same as Italy. How I wonder no I'm going to find out?" he said, as he tugged on it and wrapped it around his finger as she let out a quiet moan as her face heated up as he continued to tug on her curl, Germany let out a grin S. Texas didn't recognize.

She stared into his baby blues when, she smirked at him and loosened his hold on her legs wrapping them around his waist. S. Texas flipped them and she was on top, she leant down and gave him a deep passionate kiss. She broke it and purred in his ear,

"If you want to find out what my curl does you have to catch me." With that said she jumped off and ran off laughing.

She ran as fast as her legs can carry her, she made it to Germany's house and ran towards his office, and saw a chair. She walked up to it and almost squealed when she found out it was a vibrating chair. She turned it on medium and lay back enjoying the vibrations she felt on her back. She closed her eyes, and then moaned as she felt her feet being massaged and her shoes and socks removed. She opened her eyes and saw Germany smirking and massaging her feet. He moved up as S. Texas sat up and moved to switch spots with Germany, he sat down and she straddled his lap and sat on him. His finger went to her curl again and wrapped it around his finger and tugged softly on it. She bucked her hips against his own and let out a soft moan. He held on to her hips as he tugged it again and she gave him a rough kiss, he took over the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped them around his neck pulling him closer to herself.

He grinned as his hands went to her behind; she let out a gasp as he dominated the kiss. She arched her hips as he gave her curl a tug and squeezed her butt. He grunted when she bucked her hips in his own. She smirked and got off him and stood next to him while she leant forward and said,

"I always wanted to be a Dom I have been a sub, but, I wonder how it is to be a Dom…" she thought as she smirked at Germany grunted and stared at her he smirked and stood lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her lips softly then said,

"Fine, ve can switch for today…next time I will be Dom…" he whispered against her lips as he nipped it in his last word. She smiled as he led her to his bed room and walked into his closet and took out a big black box and laid it on the bed. He undressed down to his boxers (Ironically the Germany Flag) she smirked and undressed down to her underwear and bra. She went to the box and found handcuffs and a riding crop. She took them out, and turned to Germany with a smile on her face,

"Lay on the bed, Ludwig." She purred to him, he went and lay on his back, she went to his arms and handcuffed each hand to the bed posts she smiled and ran the riding crop along his jaw down his neck to his chest then to his stomach and she gave him a solid smack, he grunted as she giggled. She walked back to his special box and looked through it, gags, whips, blind folds, and… She smirked at the new discovery.

She walked back up to Germany and uncuffed him, she smirked and said,

"On your knees." He did as he was told; she walked up to him and tied it around his neck. He looked down and saw a...collar!

"You're my pet, I am your master. In other words you're my sub I am you Dom." She said as she kissed his jaw then gave his thigh a whack. He hissed,

"On your back." she said, as he did as he was told, she climbed on his lap and put a little pressure against his length with her heat, he moaned and bucked against her. She leant forward and kissed him he tried to take over but, she broke it and smirked and gave his thigh a solid whack. He looked at her and she gave him a smile,

"Undress us." She commanded as he went for her bra when she stopped him,

"You first then me." She got off his lap and sat next to him as he removed his boxers then moved to her, his fingertips ran along the length of her arms as he slipped off her bra straps and gave her shoulders a little suck and kiss. He unclipped her bra and slowly slid it off her shoulders as he laid kisses on her neck along with little sucks,

"What are you doing?" she asked/demanded breathlessly,

"Pleasing my Mistress." She nodded as he skimmed his fingers to her underwear, he pulled them down and kissed her hip bones and gave them a nip as he pulled them down and tossed them away.

He stood and waited for orders from her, she smiled and said,

"Let's go back to your office." She grinned and started walking to his office with Germany following her. She went to his vibrating chair and sat down laying it back she laid back and

"Pleasure me." She said,

"Yes, Mistress." He went towards her, his fingertips running along her shoulders to her elbows he laid kisses on her neck. His hands smoothing down her sides as he squeezed her breasts and gave her nipples a pinch as she moaned. His lips trailed after his hands as his hands traveled south. She arched her back as his lips sucked on her breast while his hand was rubbing her cilt in circles.

"Ah…Germany…" she moaned, he lightly smirked as he continued to do as he was told. He grinded against her, she whacked him on his thigh,

"Did I say you can pleasure yourself as well?" She said, he stopped grinding and continued his ministrations.

"Stop, lay on your back in the chair." She commanded, he did as she walked up to him and straddled his waist as she leaned forward and purred,

"Fuck your Mistress, Ludwig." She breathed, he smirked and sat up and walked to his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed, as he entered her in one swift thrust. She moaned and arched her back, as he continued to thrust in her, it wasn't long before he felt her tightened around him he groaned as he felt his end coming.

"Ludwig!" she cried as she came, he grunted as he came in her. He pulled out and smiled, he laid down next to her pulling her in a hug as he pulled the covers over them as he purred,

"Rest up, you'll need your strength when I'm Dom…" she groaned as he chuckled as he whispered before they fell asleep,

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too, Ludwig." As they both closed their eyes and let sleep take them to an adventure.


End file.
